Silver and Crystal in Trouble
by Month4
Summary: Silver and Crystal gets kidnapped by Archer, Ariana and Proton. What's going to happen to them? One shot story.


AN: Attention readers! As a fourth generation healer I will not give out the name(s) of harmful stuff. Please enjoy the story.

SilverandCrystalinTrouble

In Ilex Forest three kids are at The Shrine of Cerebii. Those kids' names are Gold, Silver and Crystal.

"Crystal, I want to ask you something," says Silver.

"What is it Silver?" asks Crystal.

"Would you like to go steady with me?" Silver nervously says.

"Yes I will," answers Crystal as she throws her arms around Silver's neck.

"Congratulations," exclaims Gold. Suddenly the air around them is filled with an orange colored powder.

"What," exclaims Crystal.

"What is this?" asks Gold. One whiff Silver's eyes suddenly widens.

"Hold your breath you two, it's Stun Spore!" warns Silver. But his warning came a little too late. The three of them already took some into their bodies. A little later they fall to the ground, unable to move. Once the stun spore clears up a familiar woman, Ariana, and her Vileplume.

"Nice work Vileplume," comments Ariana. She walks up to Gold and tapes a letter on Gold's chest with Giovanni's name on the envelope.

"Be sure Boss Giovanni gets this message Kid," says Ariana. She walks up to the limp bodies of Silver and Crystal. She sets Crystal on top of Vileplume's petals and carries Silver under her arm. The woman and pokemon walks away.

Half an hour later Emerald walks into the area and upon seeing the limp form of Gold rushes to his side.

"Gold, are you OK?" asks Emerald frantically. Gold make some noises as if he's talking. Emerald puts his ear to Gold's mouth to hear him better.

"Stun spore, get help," Gold manages to say.

About an hour later they are at the pokemon center in Azalea. That's as far as Emerald could drag Gold to with help from Nurse Joy. Gold has just gotten the use of his body back.

"What happened?" asks Emerald.

"Gold, Crystal and I were in the forest when we were attacked," explains Gold. "The same person who stun spored us also took Silver and Crystal. The note that was taped to my chest is from the same person, Ariana."

"What!" exclaims Emerald.

"We must alert the other pokedex holders," says Gold.

In no time the news about the attack sped among the pokedex holders like wildfire.

Meanwhile in the Goldenrod Underground

Silver and Crystal are laying on a make-shift mattress and just given enough medicine to give them a little movement in their bodies. Archer walks in with a grin on his face, and his Houndoom by his side.

"I hope the trip was a pleasant one," comments Archer.

"Yeah, it was a real thrill ride being stun spored and kidnapped," says Silver sarcastically.

"Very amusing," comments Archer. "Unfortunately Ariana took more then she was told to. So I have to kill the girl." Archer snaps his fingers and the houndoom that had walked to be next to the two teens wraps his tail around Crystal's neck, and squeezes while holding her up. Crystal's hands struggles as she flails about trying to get free of the choke-hold. Silver rushes to her side tries to help loosen the houndoom's grip.

"Let her go!" yells Silver.

"Oh, still a bleeding heart aren't we," sighs Archer. "Then how about a deal. You willingly submit to what I say and/or do to you, and I'll let her live."

"Yes, whatever you want," begs Silver. "Now let her go please." Archer snaps his fingers again and the houndoom lets go of the now gasping and teary eyed pokemon trainer. Silver quickly embraces Crystal in a hug and Archer recalls the houndoom into its pokeball.

"Good," exclaims Archer. "First thing I want you to do is to impregnate your dear girlfriend." Silver's expression turns into shock before relaxing.

"Fine," sighs Silver. He then lays Crystal, who's still gasping for air, down on the make-shift mattress. Archer walks up to Silver holding some more of the medicine.

"But first, to make it go faster," says Archer. He gives Silver some of the medicine and has his Crobat do a lick attack on both of Silver's lower legs. So now Silver can do anything but be on his feet. He first removes his clothes before moving on to remove Crystal's.

"Silver," moans Crystal.

"Sh," shushes Silver. "I'm sorry for this." He connects his lips to Crystal's as he spreads her legs and moves into position in between her legs. He enters her vagina until he hits a wall of resistance.

"This won't hurt for long," Silver murmurs. He deepens the kiss as he takes Crystal's virginity. Crystal gasps in pain, but is soothed by Silver's kisses. She gives the signal to Silver to start moving. Silver starts at a medium-slow pace. The cave fills up with moans of pleasure and pants. Crystal bucks up her back and gives off a louder gasp signaling that Silver found her sweet spot. So Silver moved in a way that he'll hit that spot every time. As he is doing this he speeds up the pace slowly until he's going at top speed. Crystal is the one to cum first a few minutes before Silver. Once Silver is done Cumming he slowly lowers his body down on Crystal as to not crush her too much.

"Woah, you know how to put on a show Boy," comments Archer from his spot sitting against the wall on the floor of the cave.

"You've been watching the whole time?" asks Silver in-between gasps.

"Well, I had to make sure you do it," responds Archer as he stands up.

"See you tomorrow," says Archer as he walks out of the cave. "I'll have Proton bring you food later on."

A few hours after Proton brought them dinner Archer came and had Silver have sex with Crystal. Afterwards Silver passes out and Archer takes his leave.

"Wait," exclaims Crystal, making Archer pause. "Whenever you do things to Silver, or make him do things, that causes pain I want to be there to comfort him."

"The only thing you could give me is your word that you'll keep the child," says Archer.

"I give you my word," replies Crystal. "I'll keep the baby no matter what."

"Then we have a deal," sneers Archer. Then he leaves his two prisoners alone.

The days goes by like this. Silver and Crystal wakes up and eats breakfast. They spend every time that they're alone to figure out a way to escape. They do the same thing after lunch, but after dinner is when Archer forces the two of them to have sex. This goes on for a week until one day when Crystal wakes up.

"I'm not feeling so well," exclaims Crystal.

"What are you feeling?" asks Ariana as she's bringing the two their breakfast.

"Like I'm going to throw-up," answers Crystal. Ariana gives the rest of the medicine for Vileplume's stun spore and hands Crystal a garbage can to vomit last night's dinner in. After that Ariana orders a Crobat she has with her to do a lick attack on Crystal's lower legs like what happened with Silver.

"I'll go report this to Archer," says Ariana as she leaves. After she's gone Silver and Crystal has some time alone together.

"So now I'm going to be a father," sighs Silver.

"Yes you are," agrees Crystal. "Although, I don't know why I have to be with child."

"It must be part of their plan," says Silver. "Which means they are planning something big, and it's involving me. They're letting my bloodline live on by me impregnating you."

"We have to tell the others about this," exclaims Crystal.

"I have a feeling we will have a chance to tell them," exclaims Silver. "Just how to send information to them is another problem." A few minutes later Archer walks in.

"So, Ariana tells me it's time for things to continue forward," says Archer with an evil grin. "It's time to call your daddy Boy."

Meanwhile in the Viridian City Gym in Blue's office

All of the other pokedex holders are gathered in the office when the last person they are waiting for comes barging in, Giovanni.

"That was a brilliant idea," fumes Giovanni sarcastically. "Sending me a message through the newspapers."

"Well, what did you expect when we needed to reach you while you're in hiding and we don't have a phone number?" replies Blue. Giovanni pauses at the truth, then picks up a sticky note and pen, writes something down and hands it to Blue.

"This is my personal number," explains Giovanni. "Call me on it only in situations like this."

"Thank you," responds Blue. "Now that we are all here I could explain why we are meeting here. As you know Silver, Gold and Crystal were attacked in Ilex Forest and Silver and Crystal were taken last week. Ariana, who was the attacker, left a note for Giovanni with Gold. It said that the three of the four Team Rocket who the three fellow pokedex holders fought in the Arceus event will call and hang up in about a week to call for a meeting with Giovanni. We checked the group out. They were involved in a rockslide and only Petrel was found. He's at the hospital in a very light coma and will not wake up for a few more days. All this I put in a meassage to Giovanni through the newspapers. They gave me the signal an hour ago, I called you straight away. Now that we are all here I can call them back and Giovanni can negotiate with them." In no time Blue gets the call on the big screen TV. The first face they see is Archer's.

"Ah Blue, I see you even called the other pokedex holders too," smirks Archer. "Is Giovanni ready to talk?"

"First let me see that the kids you took are OK," demands Giovanni. Archer moves aside to show Silver laying on his back with his head resting in Crystal's lap. Crystal is sitting there holding Silver's hand. Giovanni is shocked at the sight of his son laying there.

"Silver, are you alright?" asks Giovanni.

"I am alright for now, just have had a crobat done a lick attack on our legs," Silver quickly answers. "But we think our kidnapping was the tip of the iceberg."

"That's enough!" yells Archer before he steps into view again. "Look, Boss Giovanni, all we want are memberships for me, Proton, Ariana and Petrel back into Team Rocket. Then you can have your son back, along with his girlfriend. But you better accept the deal, or else." Archer disappears from the view of the pokedex holders and Giovanni. The group sees Crystal following his movements. Suddenly she grabs around Silver and holds him tightly as Archer comes into view of the ones watching with a sledge hammer in hand. With two swings the sledge hammer collides with each of Silver's knees. Silver screams out in agony before going limp. Everyone watching but Giovanni reacted in pain and fear, Giovanni kept a straight face.

"Silver!" cries out Crystal.

"He'll live," scoffs Archer before turning back to the call. "Come to the enterence to Goldenrod Underground with the membership cards in twenty-four hours. Or else your son will have more injuries then shattered kneecaps." The call ends there. Blue rushes to his desk and shifts through papers.

"What are you doing?" asks Yellow.

"Looking for the information on which hospital Petrel was taken to," replies Blue. "I think I have all the answers to my questions figured out, I just need proof."

"Then you know what Silver meant by their capture is only the tip of the ice-burg?" asks Giovanni.

"I think so," responds Blue. "Along with why they let their identities be known. And why they would want a membership card for Petrel, even though he tried to leave them behind during the Arceus incident. If I'm correct then the proof should be at the hospital where Petrel is." That's when Blue lets out a cry of victory as he finds the piece of paper.

"Oh, and Green, can you have your Ditto do something for me?" says Blue as he leaves the office.

"What is it?" asks Green.

Meanwhile with Silver and Crystal the next day and two hours away from the appointed meeting time

Silver wakes up to the sight of Crystal and pain receding from his legs. As Crystal helps him sit up Silver sees that her parasect is out of its pokeball. Crystal had used her parasect spores as a pain killer.

"What happened after I passed out?" asks Silver.

"Nothing much," shrugs Crystal. "Archer told Giovanni and the others where to go and took us back here. Parasee and I have finished doing what we can for your legs. But you need a real doctor. You've been out for a very long time."

"Don't worry, once the others gets us out of here we'll head for the nearest hospital," says Silver with a half-smile on his face. Crystal puts her parasect back in its pokeball as Ariana walks in with food.

"Time to eat kids," scuffs Ariana as she hands them the food. "Then Archer will be back to get you guys ready for the exchange."

Thirty minutes before the meeting time

Archer walks in with a houndoom following behind him. He administers some paralyze heal to Crystal and had her help him lift Silver onto the houndoom's back. Archer has the houndoom wrap its tail around Crystal's wrists. With everything in place Archer leads the way to the entrance to the Goldenrod Underground.

At the time of the meeting

Archer is waiting just inside the entrance to the Goldenrod Underground with houndoom and his two captives when Giovanni enters through the doorway.

"Hello old Boss Giovanni," greets Archer. "To show that I will keep my word about returning your son I'll return the girl to you now." With one powerful tail-flick the houndoom sends Crystal stumbling into Giovanni's arms.

"Go wait outside," orders Giovanni. Crystal runs out the door and stands to watch off to the side.

"Now to what this little meeting is all about," grins Archer. "Do you have the membership cards?" Giovanni holds up four ID cards.

"Excellent," comments Archer with a grin. "Now stay there and my houndoom will carry the boy to you. You put the cards in its mouth and it will toss the cards to me. Then it will hand the boy to you." The hand-off goes as Archer described, with an unexpected twist. As Giovanni is about to lift Silver off of the houndoom's back everything goes down.

"Now arbok, poison sting!" yells Archer. A huge cobra jumps out from around the corner to the direction further into the underground hideout and some needle-like substance shoots out of its mouth and toward Silver. Then houndoom shoots a flamethrower at them. The flamethrower deflects the poison sting and hits the arbok, KOing it.

"What," gasps Archer. Giovanni quickly picks up Silver and the houndoom transforms into ditto.

"It's over Archer!" barks Blue as he and the other pokedex holders steps into the Goldenrod Underground. "Or should I say Petrel."

"What did you call me?" says Archer. "Petrel is in the hospital."

"You'd want us to believe that," says Blue as he takes out a laptop. He pushes play and on the screen it shows Petrel in a hospital bed. They watch as a hand rips off the mask that's on 'Petrel' and reveals the face of Archer underneath it.

"I'm guessing that you made sure that the others were out of commission so that you can impersonate them to frame them for hurting their boss's son," explains Blue. "Since people thought you are in the hospital it will give you the perfect alibi. Thus you will be the only one to rise above your comrades."

"Very good Boy," chuckles Petrel as he takes off the mask. "But you'll never catch me." As he turns to run when a Noctowl collides with his gut. Falkner steps in, handcuffs Petrel and leads him out.

Next day in the afternoon Silver is being wheeled out of the hospital buy Giovanni, the other pokedex holders walking beside him. He spent a good chunk of the time in the OR getting his kneecaps screwed together. They stop at a park to celebrate Silver being released from the hospital and his and Crystal's safe return.

"I don't understand one thing," exclaims Crystal. "How would Petrel be able to control the other's pokemon?"

"That I can answer," says Giovanni. "His crobat has a unique ability to control any other pokemon it does a bite attack on. What I want to know is why did he have me wait a week before setting up a meeting with me?"

"He wanted to make sure Crystal was pregnant," exclaims Silver. All eyes except Crystal's turns towards him.

"During that week Petrel had me have sex with Crystal every day," explains Silver. "It was either that or he kills her. Although it was part of him plan all along."

"So that means Crystal is going to be a mom," exclaims Emerald.

"Yep," responds Crystal. "And that also mean that Giovanni will be a grandfather."

"Do you even have a job Silver?" asks Giovanni.

"Well, Bill has invented some new machines that helps trainers trade pokemon," explains Silver. "I've volunteered to be in charge of them. I'm waiting until he has the first ones up and running."

"Aren't you going to stay together now that you are going to be parents?" asks Giovanni.

"I have found an apartment," replies Silver. "But Crystal and I talked about it while I was waiting to be discharged from the hospital, and we are going to hold off on the marriage to make sure that it will be for love we are doing it for."

"Well a toast for the new expecting parents!" cheers Gold. Everyone raises their cups to that.

THE END


End file.
